The goal of this training program is to provide advanced graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with interdisciplinary training in cognitive neuroscience and to create a new generation of cognitive neuroscientists devoted to the study of normal and abnormal brain function. San Diego has an exceptionally active research community in cognitive neuroscience, and there are 23 participating faculty in this program from the Salk Institute for Biological Studies and at UCSD, including 8 new faculty. The graduate students will be enrolled in graduate programs in the Departments of Cognitive Science, Psychology, the Neurosciences Graduate Training Program and the Division of Biological Sciences. The predoctoral trainees will be engaged in thesis research and the postdoctoral trainees will be engaged in new research projects aimed at developing new approaches to understanding cognitive brain functions. The administrative structure of the proposed program comprises an Executive Committee of T. Sejnowski, Program Director, Salk and UCSD;T. Albright, Salk;E. Bates, UCSD;W. Bechtel, UCSD;U. Bellugi, Salk;S. Hillyard, UCSD;M. Kutas, UCSD;L. Squire, UCSD;D. Swinney, UCSD. The four major areas of research of the faculty are Vision, Memory and Attention, "Language and Development, and Sleep and Consciousness. The laboratories that will participate in the proposed training program have a long history of research collaborations. Training will be provided in a wide range of techniques including electrophysiology, psycholinguistics, functional magnetic resonance imaging, and computational modeling. In the last 5 years the research facilities have been expanded with the establishment of a major new UCSD/Salk functional MRI Center and a new Swartz Center for Computational Neuroscience at UCSD, and graduate students will also be drawn from a new Training Program in Computational Neurobiology. The current training program supports 4 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees. Given the significant increase in the number of faculty over the last 5 years, the increase in the number of qualified applicants, and the availability of major new facilities for pursuing research in cognitive neuroscience at UCSD, we are requesting support for 6 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees.